


To the victor

by greenlions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chaptered, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galran Prince Keith (Voltron), Hurt Shiro (Voltron), I'll figure it out, M/M, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Slow Burn, Temporary Amnesia, kind of, more characters later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlions/pseuds/greenlions
Summary: "What do you wish for?"  A small, clawed hand covered in violet colored fur reached through the bars of the cell, covered in rust and specks of blood to show it's use over decades.A foreign, metal hand moved to brush against the claws, making a faint clanking noise made when it brushed together, and it made him jerk away as if he felt a spark from it.  "Freedom?"Dead silence."A home."





	To the victor

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is basically a test while I figure out my writing style and ideas again
> 
> omegaverse headcanons are welcome and may be accepted. will be multichaptered and updated as soon as possible, and I will put any notes necessary in every chapters.
> 
> omegas are born with vaginas and swollen/large clits, and alphas have penises and knots, and omega males don't have breasts unless pregnant and after giving birth, while female alphas have breasts and a small slit under their dicks but they are unable to carry children. galra are mostly alphas and beta males, females are considered good luck and powerful, but omegas are rare and often looked down upon with the new galra empire, but used to be deeply cherished and courted for mating.

Soft, faint puffs of air was a small noise and a sound that rang in his ears after hours of just being  _that,_ nothing but the shallow breathing as stormy gray eyes scanned the ceiling, cracks along the walls and a slim drop of water slipping through the crack before landing on his forehead.  He barely flinched, jaw clenched tight and the occassional creaking sound of the door hinges in different areas.

 

He couldn't remember what day it was, or when it was his time to fight in the arena again.  His arm had ached for days, weeks and months on end, before he was brought into a room that made the hair on his neck stand on end.  Instincts, he supposed, for someone of his type to sense danger so simply without problem.  He remembered what he was, an omega, was it called, and he didn't pay much mind to it.  How long had he been there?  The scratches on the wall had been little more than scribbles of nonsense after a while.

 

Right.  He was stuck there.  And he had such odd dreams, where he would reach for the hand of someone with a face he didn't recognize who was too kind and oddly gentle to be real.

 

* * *

 

 

"What do you wish for?" A small, clawed hand covered in violet colored fur reached through the bars of the cell, covered in rust and specks of blood to show it's use over decades.

A foreign, metal hand moved to brush against the claws, making a faint clanking noise made when it brushed together, and it made him jerk away as if he felt a spark from it. "Freedom?"

Dead silence.

"A home."

 

* * *

 

 

He had fallen asleep again, eyes snapping open to greet the sight of a soldier standing at the gate, dressed in a suit of armor and jerking their gun in the direction behind him to say  _come here._  The scent of steel filled his nose, almost as powerful as the scent of copper from crimson splatters on the floor.  The prisoners were weeded out over time, one less mouth to feed and one less weak fighter to dampen the mood and cheers in the arena.

 

He remembered one of them vaguely, even if he often found himself dazed and remembering what seemed like less and less each day.  An alien girl named Inaka, with scales on her face and an oddly shaped nose, often pawing at his back and trying to smell him, commenting that he smelled like the native flowers that grew on her planet, only having two fingers on each hand even as she poked and prodded at him, speaking to him through the cells when he spent nights in pain and stitched his own wounds.

 

When he passed by her cell, he saw what could only be explained as a bloodbath, crimson splattered across the wall as he saw her small form curled in a corner, a wound on her thigh as she trembled and snuffed in response to someone passing by.  It had been her turn in the arena, and he was glad that somehow, she won.

 

He jerked when his left arm was grabbed, the grip brutal and unforgiving as the soldier dragged him away and down a hall, the silence almost damning as he wondered if he would be alive another day.  His vision blurred with the bright lights in the arena, the cheers deafening before a weapon was thrust into his hands, small but curved with spikes to make bleeding wounds deadly.

 

He caught sight of a face that was somehow familiar and made his heart ache, yearning for something that he wasn't sure of, and it felt like home.  A small looking galra male, a crown on his head as his cat like ears drooped in disinterest to the fighting, skin a gentle purple hue and eyes that matched the same with golden rims, and it just felt right to watch him.

 

And he remembered who he was.  His name was Takashi.

**Author's Note:**

> I havent written anything in at least 2 years so im trying really hard


End file.
